


Two Women

by ABladeOfIves



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But just for fun, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, LGBT, Sherlock - Freeform, The idea in general is pretty adorable really, this is dumb oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABladeOfIves/pseuds/ABladeOfIves
Summary: There they were, drunk, happy and causing trouble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluff Drabble that I wrote within a few minutes, I apologise if there's grammatical errors, it's just a cute idea! :)

We are surrounded by the most surprising occurrences, every single day. Some things we can explain, some things we can't. Sherlock, in particular was good at spotting the tiny details that string together and suddenly make sense. Despite this, there that one night that nobody had predicted.

On a late night, or rather, early morning, two women blocked the road. They stood there, laughing about the impatient drivers, beeping their horns and shouting from their windows. They were embraced, their foreheads lightly touching, wearing smiles so big it seemed like they were never going to stop.

What is it that's so unpredictable about two people in love? Two people so in love that nobody else mattered?   
Well, it was more about WHO fell in love that took me by surprise.

Irene Adler, a secretive, dangerous, ill humoured woman. She wore her confidence on her lips, always coated in the most expensive lipstick on the market. She was elegant, she was daring, she loved to stir trouble.

The other woman, Molly Hooper, who danced around the streets while drunk. Who always purchased two tickets to her favourite musical. The woman who baked the sweetest cupcakes and wrote her own initials in icing.

There they were, drunk, happy and causing trouble.


End file.
